J'aurais voulu t'aimer
by droide
Summary: Harm vient de rentrer de ses six mois en tant que pilote de chasse et se rend compte qu'il a perdu Mac.


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de DPB, j'écris ces histoires pour le plaisir et je n'en tire aucun profit financier

**A/N** : La chanson "J'aurais voulu t'aimer" est de Michel Sardou. Vu qu'elle est en français, on dira qu'Harm comprend le français...

**A/N 2** : C'est ma première song-fic et une de mes premières fics, alors soyez sympa… ;-)

**Appartement de Harm  
Union Station  
20h27 heure locale**

Harm était dans son fauteuil, la tête entre les mains. La radio était allumée mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Il pensait à tout ce qu'il avait perdu en reprenant du service actif comme pilote. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il était revenu au JAG, mais il avait déjà fait un topo clair de la situation. Il avait perdu Mac. Et c'est Mic qui avait la chance d'avoir ses faveurs. Harm ne supportait pas cela. Il donna un coup de poing rageur dans les coussins.

Tout d'un coup son attention fut attirée par une chanson qui passait à la radio.

_J'aurais voulu t'aimer  
Et pouvoir te le dire  
J'aurais voulu rester  
Et ne jamais partir  
Je t'aurais tant donné  
Mais il fallait souffrir  
Alors j'ai oublié_

« Je crois que c'est ce que je vais devoir faire en effet, oublier » dit Harm tout haut. « Oublier que je l'aime comme un fou. »

_J'aurais voulu rêver  
Mais c'était qu'un peut-être  
Te prendre et te garder  
Mais tu voulais des fêtes  
Alors le cœur largué  
A la fin de la fête  
J'aurais voulu t'aimer_

« Je ne sais pas si ce sont des fêtes qu'elle veut, mais en tout cas ça ne doit pas être moi. Ou alors vous avez une drôle de façon de le montrer Sarah Mackenzie. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle se rapproche de ce Bamby de malheur ? »

_J'aurais voulu t'aimer  
Et prendre un peu de place  
Je n't'aurais rien volé  
Y'aurait pas eu de casse  
Pourquoi abandonner  
Sans que nos corps s'engagent  
Sans avoir essayé_

« C'est vrai ça, pourquoi abandonner ? Et puis je suis presque sûr qu'elle aussi m'aimait un peu. Tout cette électricité qu'il y avait entre nous, à part de l'amour, qu'est-ce que cela aurait pu être ? Mais bon, je crains que ce ne soit plus vraiment d'actualité maintenant. »

_J'avais envie d'aller  
Où tant d'autres s'arrêtent  
Et pouvoir te toucher  
Pour enfin te connaître  
Je voulais tout risquer  
Même de ne pas te plaire  
Je n'ai pas su nous garder  
Je n'ai su que me taire  
Alors le cœur largué  
A la fin de la fête  
J'aurais voulu t'aimer_

« Peut-être que si je lui avais dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur avant de partir on n'en serait pas là. Mais non, comme toujours je suis resté muet. Après tout, au moins là on aurait pu essayer. On n'était plus sous le même commandement. Tout aurait été possible. Si au moins je lui avais dit à ce moment-là. Je suis vraiment trop stupide parfois. »

_J'aurais voulu savoir  
Ce qu'un mot, ce qu'un geste  
Aurait pu te faire croire  
Aurait fait que je reste  
C'était quoi notre histoire  
Ce n'était pas la tienne  
Elle arrivait trop tard  
Ta vie contre la mienne  
Alors le cœur largué  
A la fin de la fête  
J'aurais voulu t'aimer_

« En effet, c'était trop tard quand je suis revenu. C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Mais quand même Bugme, franchement ! Elle aurait pu trouver mieux ! »

_T'aimer_

_J'aurais voulu t'aimer_

« Oui, j'aurais voulu t'aimer Sarah. Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière ! Ou avoir une autre chance ! »

« Et si tu en avais une, que ferais-tu matelot ? » entendit-il derrière lui ?

Harm se retourna d'un coup, surpris de l'entendre. Ca ne pouvait être qu'un rêve se dit-il. Pourtant une fois retourné, il dut se rendre compte qu'elle était bien là, debout près de la porte, les larmes aux yeux.

« Sarah ! Que… Que fais-tu ici ? Tu es là depuis longtemps ? » lui demanda-t-il

« J'étais venue voir comment tu allais. Tu m'avais semblé triste et pas vraiment dans ton assiette ces derniers jours. Et pour ton autre question, je suis là depuis assez longtemps pour avoir entendu toutes tes réflexions Pilote. » répondit-elle en souriant légèrement. « Alors maintenant je voudrais savoir si elles étaient réelles ? »

Harm s'avança doucement vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Bien sûr qu'elles l'étaient » lui murmura-t-il. « Alors j'ai droit à une autre chance ? »

Mac ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce fut tout ce qu'il lui fallut. Mac n'eut pas le temps de se reculer qu'Harm approfondissait le baiser. Il ne voulait pas lui laisser une chance de s'échapper. Il la serait fort dans ses bras. Ils mirent finalement fin au baiser par manque d'oxygène. Ils restèrent front contre front pendant quelques instants, le temps pour tous les deux de reprendre leur respiration.

Ce fut Harm qui parla en premier. « Je t'aime Sarah »

Mac ne put empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues quand elle lui répondit. « Moi aussi je t'aime Harm. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. »


End file.
